1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording device has been used which includes an air current generator for moving foreign substances such as ink mist. For example, JP-A-2010-58441 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,141 disclose a recording device which includes a duct configuring a flow path for air current and a filter for capturing foreign substances such as ink mist.
However, in the recording device of the related art which has the air current generator, the duct, and the filter as disclosed in JP-A-2010-58441 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,141, in some cases, the foreign substances such as the ink mist are accumulated not only in the filter but also inside the duct, and the foreign substances accumulated inside the duct fall and adhere to a recording medium, thereby causing the recording medium to become dirty.